Winchesters, Good and Bad
by ConnorAndCalifornia
Summary: AU. Dean and Sam are both married and have families. They quit hunting a while ago, but they made sure their children knew how to fight and shoot guns, just in case. What happens when the yellow eyed demon comes around...for the children and wives?
1. Teasing

**Title:** Winchesters, Good and Bad.

**Author:** ConnorAndCalifornia

**Rating:** T, some language

**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, Ellen, Jo, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Supernatural, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** AU. Dean and Sam are both married and have families. Dean is 27 and Sam is 24, they quit hunting a while ago, but they made sure their children knew how to fight and shoot guns, just in case. What happens when the yellow eyed demon comes around...for the children and wives???

**Note 1: **Yes, Wyatt and Chris are from Charmed, but I decided to add them cause I love them so much! (Cali)

**Note 2: **This is our very first story!

**Note 3: **Reviews are appreciated!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1. "Teasing" **

"Daddy..." a little boy whispered

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Make the monster go away." The boy said, looking at his closet.

"What monster?" Dean asked

"A bad one." He answered

"There's no monster." Another boy said from the bed next to his.

"Yeah huh! He has yellow eyes!" the little boy said and Dean paled.

"W-what?" Dean asked

"Yeah, he has yellow eyes and he wears all black...I saw 'im daddy. I swear!" the little boy said

"Chris, are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Dean asked the little boy.

"I'm sure." Chris responded

"Dad, he's crazy. There wasn't a monster in there last night." The elder boy said

"I know Wyatt, cause monsters aren't real." Dean said

"Then why do we train?" Chris asked

"Just to...keep on the alert. Now go to sleep." Dean said

"Alright." Chris mumbled, pulling his covers up. Dean kissed his head and hugged him before doing the same to Wyatt.

"Night guys, sleep tight." Dean said, before turning off the light and he walked down the hall. His brother, Jess and Carmen were in the living room. Surprisingly they all live _together_. Alone each couple only had enough money for a small apartment or something crappy, but together they had enough money for a very nice house with 4 bedrooms, which was perfect for them.

Jess and Carmen know about hunting and actually trained themselves, still do.

"Chris, uh, he said he saw a monster in his closet last night." Dean stated, sitting down and Sam handed him a beer.

"That's normal for a 5 year old Dean." Sam said

"No Sammy, he said it had yellow eyes." He said and Sam dropped his beer.

"In his closet?" Sam asked his voice quiet.

"Yeah, I just don't know why that son of a bitch would go after him. He's not special, I'm not special, Carmen isn't special, and Wyatt isn't either. I would think he would go after Danny."

"I know." Sam said, frowning.

-----------

Chris was nervously looking around his room. He shares it with his older brother, Wyatt, and normally that makes him feel really safe, but ever since last night...he's terrified to come anywhere near his bedroom.

He slowly took a deep breath and looked at his closet, which was open, and fear engulfed him once more as he saw yellow eyes and a smirk.

"Wy..." Chris whispered and Wyatt groaned. "Wyatt."

"What?" Wyatt snapped and he saw his brother staring at the closet, so he looked and his eyes widened and he jumped out of bed and dragged his brother down the hallway, running as fast as he could.

"DAD!" he shrieked, and he ran on the couch and jumped next to Dean, holding Chris at the same time as they started down the hallway.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Dean asked

"He...he...yellow..." Wyatt whispered and he looked up at Dean. "Chris wasn't lying dad."

"Danny!" Sam yelled, and he took off down the hallway, Dean behind him. While Carmen and Jess stayed back with the boys. Sam burst into the room and saw his 6 year old son in his bed. He ran to him and picked him up before they ran back to the living room. Dean grabbed a key and opened a vault and took out the colt.

"Let's go." He said and they walked down the hallway. Sam turned on the light and Dean aimed the gun for the closet, but it was empty. They slowly walked in, looking everywhere. Then Dean opened the closet more and it was still messy and filled with clothes and toys.

"Dean..." Sam said, "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah." Dean said and he ran his middle and index finger along the wooden door and he rubbed his fingers together. "Sulfur."


	2. Time to call Daddy

**Title:** The Winchesters, good and bad

**Author:** ConnorAndCalifornia

**Rating:** T, some language

**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, Ellen, Jo, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Supernatural, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** AU. Dean and Sam are both married and have families. Dean is 27 and Sam is 24, they quit hunting a while ago, but they made sure their children knew how to fight and shoot guns, just in case. What happens when the yellow eyed demon comes around...for the children and wives???

**Note 1: **We're working on characterizations, so if John and Missouri aren't really acting like themselves...hopefully they will soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2. "Time to call Daddy."**

"Dean, we have to call dad." Sam said in kitchen. They'd just put salt around the house and everyone else was I the living room, watching a movie, trying to keep the children calm. Since Wyatt's the eldest at 8, they're all pretty young.

"I know Sam." Dean said as he stood up and walked over to his phone and dialed for their dad.

"_This is John Winchester; if this is an emergency call my son Dean. 866-907-3235." Beep._

"Dad...the demon showed up tonight...it was in the boys closet. Chris said he saw him there yesterday and Chris and Wyatt saw him tonight...we need your help dad." Dean said, before hanging up.

"You didn't even tell him where we were." Sam said

"He knows. He always knows Sam." Dean said and he left the room, with Sam on his heels. They walked to the couch and Dean picked Chris up and sat down and moved Chris on his lap.

"What are you guys watching?"

"The exorcist." Wyatt answered, looking at his dad.

"The wha? It thought we were watching _Over the Hedge_." Chris frowned

"We are honey." Carmen said

Chris looked like he was thinking about it before he shrugged.

"Wyatt..." Dean whispered, warning him and Wyatt shrugged a little, looking at the TV.

-------

The next morning Dean was woken up to someone banging on the door. He groaned and slowly made his way to the door. He looked though the small hole in it and his eyes widened when he saw his dad _and _Missouri.

He opened the door and they walked in.

"Son." John greeted

"Dad." Dean said, "I'm surprised you came."

"You did say the demon was after my grandchildren correct?" he asked

"I'm not really sure actually." Dean said

"Why not?"

"Dad, he came 2 nights in a row and didn't do _anything_." Dean said

"Where's the boys room?" Missouri asked and Dean led them past the sleeping people and down the hall, his right hand moving to his back pocket where the colt was stuck.

He took it out and looked around the room before letting his dad and Missouri in and Missouri took a deep breath.

"It was him John." She whispered, walking over to the closet, and she stood in it. "Right here."

"What did he want with the boys?" John asked

"I'm not sure." She frowned, "I would need to read the boys to be sure."

"Let's go then." Dean said and he led them in the living room.

"Sam...Sammy, wake up." Dean said, shaking his brother, who instantly spotted Dean, Missouri and their father.

"Dad...Missouri...you're here." He said

"It was him Sam, she needs to read the boys." Sam said

"Which one first?"

"Danny." She answered and Sam moved his son a little, and he woke up.

"Dad..." he whispered

"Hey, go back to sleep." Sam said, and Danny shook his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Grandpa!" he said, happily, smiling.

"Hey bud." John said, also smiling.

Missouri sat in the chair.

"Danny, come here for a second." She said, and Danny slowly walked over. He knew she wouldn't be in the house if she could or would hurt them.

She walked over and he ended up sitting on her knee and she put a hand on his forehead and nodded after a minute.

"Alright, Wyatt." She said and Danny walked back over to his dad and Dean picked Wyatt up and Missouri told her to put him on her lap so he did, and she did the same only she looked shocked.

"So much power..." she whispered and Wyatt sighed softly in his sleep.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"He's powerful, but I can't sense any powers..." she frowned

"Powerful?"

"Yes...even more then Sam." She said opening her eyes.

"How?" Dean asked

"I'm not sure..." she said and Dean took his son and put him back on he couch.

"What about the youngest?" she asked

"Chris." Dean said, and he did the same and handed him to Missouri.

She put her hand on his forehead and gasped a little bit.

"What?" Dean asked instantly, and John and Sam also looked at her intently.

"Dean...keep a close eye on him." Missouri ordered

"Why? He's not going to turn evil is he?" Dean asked

"Oh heavens no." she said, "He's powerful Dean, you _must _keep an eye on him."

"Okay, how come my sons are powerful and Sammy's son isn't?" Dean asked, looking at Danny for a second.

"I'm not sure." She said, "All I know is the power from the Winchester line...it resides in Chris. The youngest Winchester. Much like Sam was."

"Alright..." Dean said, still not sure, but he took his son, who remained in his arms since Dean was kinda afraid to put him down. How could a 5 year old have all the...powers...from their family line?

"Wait, our family has powers?" Sam asked

"Well, Winchesters are more prone to having powers...much like your mother." She said

"What!?" John asked

"Her brother, he was physic, which means her parents had those genes. She passed those genes on to Sam and somehow they ended up in Wyatt and Chris." She said

"Alright...I'm confused, but alright." Dean said, "So now we know why the demon was here."

"Yes, but you should be asking why your children still are."


End file.
